


Everything Has Changed

by jackystaff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackystaff/pseuds/jackystaff
Summary: The team starts to realise something is different about Kageyama and Hinata so they investigate why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched episode 19 of season 2 and Kageyama and Hinata were sitting together while watching a game so, of course, naturally, I thought of this. Also, I made the details fairly vague because I didn’t want to set it at any particular time.  
> Happy (late) Birthday Kageyama!

The team didn’t realise something was different straight away. It took time. Slowly, they noticed the subtle changes in their behaviour. Though nothing changed with how they played, it was all the spaces in-between.

 

It started after a training camp. One day they were normal, then the next _something_ was different. They avoided each other more so that day than any other. The team was worried that they had another falling out, but it was strange. They didn’t radiate angry like they usually did after one of their fights. Instead, it seemed as if it was awkward for them to be near each other. What had happened?

 

Sugawara was the first to point out when they stopped avoiding each other. However things still weren’t back to normal, instead of avoiding each other, the boys were together even more than before. Sugawara would even use the English saying ‘attached at the hip’, so describe them. No one else thought it was significant. Even Daichi shrugged it off.

 

The rest of the team only started to agree with him when they noticed the significant decrease in yelling matches between the two. They still fought, of course, but it was only ever when one of them _really_ screwed up. One of their fights, in particular, had the team scratching their heads. Hinata had gone to receive a ball that he was never going to get and in the process fell, hitting the side of his head on the hard floor. Kageyama had immediately run to his side, placing his hand gently where Hinata’s head had connected with the ground. His face was a portrait of concern but his words were not. He yelled at Hinata for being so stupid for going for that ball. He yelled that he was supposed to take care of himself otherwise he wouldn’t have a spiker to match him. He went on and on all the while cradling Hinata’s head, and if Sugawara’s eyesight was correct, he’d say he saw Kageyama caressing the spot with his thumb. Odd, _yes_ but apparently not enough of a red flag for the rest of the team to worry.

 

The team only started to _really_ analyse their behaviour after Tanaka reported to them that he had seen them holding hands while walking home the previous day. Yamaguchi asked the group if they thought the two were dating in secret. It seemed to click for almost everyone. Asahi questioned if they were even gay, and how were they to find out. Tsukishima scoffed and made a remark about them not being smart enough to hide a relationship. Tanaka was offended as to why they would even hide it if they were in fact together. Sugawara and Daichi shared a glance at that. They ended up unanimously decided that they wouldn’t ask them about it until they were sure, and being sure meant they had to keep their eyes peeled for any strange interactions between them. Afterwards, Sugawara and Daichi agreed that they should have fought more against it. After all, they did know what it was like to hide a relationship. Only, their reasoning for hiding it seemed fairly obsolete with the entire team not showing any sign that they were against Hinata and Kageyama being together. Perhaps when it was over, they would tell the team about them.

 

When the tournament matches started, Hinata was visibly nervous. As captain, Daichi was about to take it upon himself to try and calm him down this time, however, someone had beat him to it. He couldn’t hear what Kageyama was saying to him, but he noticed the way Kageyama’s face was softer than he’d ever seen it. He watched on as the taller boy put both of his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. He said something that made Hinata smirk, visibly wavering part of his nerves. Daichi thought he saw Kageyama lift one of his hands and swiftly stroke the redhead’s cheek before heading to warm up. After the match, which they won, he reported his findings to the team, of course.

 

They had a break before the next game, so the team made their way to the stands to watch on. Hinata and Kageyama sat in front, next to each other, which was no different than normal. The team silently agreed that no one would sit next to them. Instead, they sat in the row above them. They were acting normal up until when Hinata turned around to talk to Nishinoya about a move the libero on one of the teams used. Kageyama subtly, or what could have been construed as subtly if he didn’t have a whole team of people watching him, smiled at Hinata affectionately before turning back to the game. Daichi and Sugawara shared a knowing glance.

When Hinata turned back to the game his knee knocked into Kageyama’s. Instead of moving it, he shifted ever so slightly closer, making more of his leg press into Kageyama’s. They stayed like that for a while before something significant happened in the game and Kageyama reached his arm around the back of Hinata’s chair and leant into him to comment on it. He was much closer to him than necessary, and Hinata had noticed because the back of his neck was turning red. When they were done speaking Kageyama leant back in his seat but left his arm hovering around Hinata, it looked like the scene of a movie where a couple are on a date to the movies. He didn’t even seem to notice he’d left it there, but the team certainly did. They all exchanged glances silently. It was only when Hinata lost a bit of his interest in the game and leant back in his chair that Kageyama realised his mistake. He jumped a little and he flushed pink along his neck and cheeks. He slowly removed his arm, seemingly to not draw any attention.

 

When they were finally caught out, it was after their next big game that same day. The two had been more in sync than ever in a game. Their determination was palpable. When the final point was won and the buzzer sounded, the team rejoiced. They were so happy they almost, _almost_ , didn’t realise that Kageyama and Hinata had run to each other as the buzzer was still going, and embraced. It could have been construed as a friendly hug between teammates if the team hadn’t known better.

It wasn’t until the team had settled down a bit when they noticed the boys’ absence. They made their way quickly to the teams' change room, thinking maybe that was where they had gone. When they made it to the room Daichi and Sugawara were the first to look through the narrow window in the door. There they found Kageyama and Hinata. They were smiling at each other, Hinata with his arms around Kageyama. Daichi and Sugawara looked at each other, not knowing what to do now.

“What? What is it? Are they in there?” Tanaka pushed the two out of the way before they had the chance to say anything. His jaw dropped.

Now everyone was wanting to know what was going on, they were pushing to see through the door, but Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and opened the door quickly. The team peered in to see Hinata had Kageyama pressed against one of the shelves, the taller boy was leaning down to meet the other's lips. They abruptly stopped mid-kiss and turned to the door, wide-eyed.

Everyone was frozen in place until Yamaguchi said, “I told you.”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other with confused and scared expressions.

“It’s okay guys, we’ve known for a while,” Nishinoya said, shrugging.

“What do you mean ‘you’ve known’,” Hinata asked, stepping behind Kageyama a little.

“Well, we haven’t _known_ ,” Sugawara said, giving the others a look. “We just, suspected.”

“Oh,” They both said.

“We’re okay with it, though,” Tanaka rushed in. “I mean, it doesn't change anything, now, does it?” He directed this to the rest of the team. They all shook their heads.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, but Kageyama was looking at Tsukishima. “What about you?” He asked.

Tsukishima shrugged, “What do I care? It doesn’t affect me.”

“So you’re not going to tease us about it?” Hinata asked quietly.

“About you two being together? Yes, of course. About your preference? Do you really think I’m that much of an asshole?”

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look. “Yes,” They agreed.

“Well, I’m not,” He rolled his eyes. “Now can we get changed and go and get some food to celebrate?”

 

They all sat around plates and plates of food and coach Ukai and Take-chan were congratulating the team on their excellent game. Hinata had his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, trying to stop him from being mad at the boy for stealing food from his plate. Everyone was in high spirits. Daichi looked at Sugawara and he nodded.

Daichi cleared his throat, “Er, Sugawara and I have something to tell you guys.”

Hinata lifted his head from Kageyama’s shoulder with interest. Kageyama looked more put out by this than he had when Hinata stole his food.

“Well, since you guys are all so fine with Kageyama and Hinata, we thought we’d tell you that we’re also dating.”

There was confused silence for a moment that was broken by Asahi asking, “Was that supposed to be a secret?”

Sugawara and Daichi glanced at each other, unsure of how to answer.

Sugawara took the lead, “What do you mean? You all knew?”

The team nodded.

“We just thought you two didn’t like PDA,” Tanaka shrugged.

Daichi let out a huff as if to say ‘well I’ll be damned’ then proceeded with asking, “But how did you know?”

“For New Year’s Eve you told us that you and Sugawara were going to the temple together to get your fortunes,” Asahi said. “And we just figured you meant it as a date because of how much ogling you two were doing to each other around that time.”

Daichi turned to Sugawara and said, “You told me they wouldn’t think anything of it.”

Sugawara just laughed and shrugged. He was more pleased with his teammates than he was surprised.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a longer version from Kageyama and Hinata’s perspective if you guys like this enough. So tell me what you think :)


End file.
